Mamma's Gurl
by CoolAngel
Summary: What happens after Freak Nation? Also, Logan has something he hasn't been telling Max. What about the fumes at terminal city? Logan lied to Max. Please go read and review!
1. Letting Them Go

Chapter 1 : Letting Them Go  
  
This is how what happens after Freak Nation. Disclaimer : None of these people belong to me, blah blah woof woof. But soon.  
  
There, at the top of the building, stood Max and Logan, hands embraced. As they used some wire and rope to tie up the flag, Mole was downstairs preparing for war.. If it ever came. I don't want there to be a war, Max thought to herself. Logan came up and made to wrap his arms around her, then stopped. « We can't live like this Max, we need to get an antidote. »  
  
« Don't worry. Once we find Sandeman, he'll help us. » But thats not true, Max thought, Logan wasn't there when Joshua was about to tear White apart. 'He killed Daddy',he said to me. So, Sandeman is dead. But I can't tell that to Logan, it would tear him apart. Max turned and said to Logan, « Anyways, we'll have to think about that later. We have to get my Brothers and Sisters out of here. I'm willing to give my life for them Logan. But I don't know how, but I must think of something. »  
  
« Don't worry, You will. But lets go down out of the cold ok? » She nodded her head and walked down the stairs.  
  
« Max, » Joshua said, « I have a.. » Max interupted him. « Not now Joshua, I gotta think up a plan. » As she said this, she noticed that Original Cindy, Normal, and all the other normal people were looking a bit queasy. Probably from the junk thats in this air, Max thought, then she had an idea.  
  
« All right everyone! Listen up! Boo, you gotta take Normal and all our JP workers outta here ok? They all look like they're getting sick! I'll go warn the General out there so he doesn't shoot you! » Max said to all the people. OC tried to argue with her, but Max won. She waled up the stairs and yelled out to the General.  
  
« Hey! Some of our um.. Hostages.. As you would call them.. Are getting pretty sick. Can we send them out? » Max yelled as loud as she could so they would all hear her.  
  
« How do we know that they're not. Your type of people? » He said back.  
  
« Because, they will have Jam Pony identification tags on. Plus, as a designation code, we have barcodes, none of them will. »  
  
« All right, send them out. » But Max never heard him, she had already started walking down the stairs.  
  
« All right all my Jam Pony peeps, get your bags and walk out the door. You too, Logan. » As Max looked over to him she noticed that something was different. He wasn't wearing his glasses and he didn't look queasy like the rest of them. He walked over to Max and said « Max, you better.. »  
  
A/N : Mwahaha, I've left you in suspence! This is probably the best book I've ever written! Stay tuned for Chapter 2 : Logan~! Peace. Out. 


	2. Logan

Logan  
  
Hey, sorry about leaving you in suspence, as about the virus and Logan, well, you'll see =) And about Sandeman, don't you remember in the last episode (Freak Nation) that when Joshua saw White he went into a flashback and went crazy trying to kill him? And when Max stopped him he said « But he killed Daddy. »???? And also, I guess it was only OC, Sketchy and Normal, sorry about that. Disclaimer : All character's belong to James Cameron.  
  
« .. Take a look at this. » As he said that, he turned around and pulled the top of his shirt down. Max stepped back. This could not be true. Logan had a barcode on the back of his neck. « Max, » he said presently, « I'm really from Manticore. But I wasn't one of the ones that escaped with you. About a year later, they sent me out on a mission to find and terminate a person called Agredo Sifnacty. When they let me go though, I wanted to find my brothers and sisters, so I never returned. My designation is 332960073543, a.k.a.. X5-543. » Max couldn't understand it. Logan had never had a barcode on his neck. She took a breath and said, « Logan stop joking around. I see you drew that there. » But she knew he knew she was lying.  
  
« Max, » Logan drew out the name as if he was tasting it. « When I got out, I changed my name to Logan Cale. Every week I had to go to a secret tattoo parlor and get my barcode removed. I became a regular there, and I just told them it kept coming back. But when it got out that we were identified by barcodes, I had to stop and my barcode slowly came back. When I got shot and couldn't walk anymore, I would have died, even as an X5, but it was your perfect DNA that fixed me enough so I could walk. » He ended like that, then he walked away. But as he walked away, his hand slowly brushed against hers, and nothing happened. He looked straight into her eyes, andcontinued walking. But then he turned around and said « And I'm not leaving. » Max turned around. She had to focus on her brother adn sisters. So she sent OC, Sketchy and Normal out the door. But as OC was leaving she turned around and gave Max a hug.  
  
« You be careful out there Boo, don't do anything I wouldn't do. » As she said it, a single tear ran down her face.  
  
« I'll be careful, don't you be worrying about me. » And she hurried her out the door. As soon as they were out, OC, Sketchy and Normal were surrounded by guards checking to see if they had any barcodes. As they were all cleared they piled them into a truck, probably taking them into observation to see what the fumes did to them.  
  
Max then walked up the stairs and onto the roof and said to the general, « You have us all in one place, with no hostages. If you attack us, we'll fight back, and win. If you don't, we'll go on living our lives as normal, just like you. Since 2009 there have been 12 of us wandering around this world, not hurting any of you.('Except for Ben' she thought to herself). And last year, the whole of Manticore, where we were made, exploded in a fire, and they said it was a hospital and the SW1 blew it up. It was me, I caused the fire to get my brothers and sisters out. And they have been living here, not bothering you, in any physical way, and trying to live normal lives. And some of us have managed to get jobs, and live normally, some of us, what with un-human-like characteristics, have been sentenced to living in Terminal City. We can live with it. Some of us have cat-like DNA, and others, dog DNA and so on. All we want is to be free. But if you want to kill us, you'll have to come in and kill us. And if you do that, your on a suicide mission, because we'll win. And if you don't, we can all live in harmony. It's your choice. » As she ended her speech, she heard a car pull up. She looked around and saw Ames White stepping out of the car. She had an idea. She said again, « Also, they're is another type of person who is trying to kill us. They are ancient predators, but look just like you. No barcodes or anything. They plan to take over the world. And one of them is here, in your crowd. He just stepped out of that car over there, and he has a gun pointing to your head, Mr.General. » Max ended and heard someone behind her. As she and Alec looked down at the general, they saw the raw terror in his eyes that they had seen in all they're prey at Manticore. Max saw Ames pull the trigger, but as she did, she jumped.  
  
« NOOOOOOOOO, » Alec screamed. Stupid Max, always trying to play hero.  
  
As Max jumped she pushed the general out of the way, and the bullet hit nothing but air. As she stood up, the general had lost his gun. Max picked it up, and with precise precision, shot Ames, right in the face, then, all the police officers turned and shot at him too, and his cronies by his side. As they're bodies were torn apart, Max said « You owe me. » And ran back into the building, with the flag flapping in the wind.  
  
A/N : So how do you like it? Thanks for all the reviews! Chapter 3 will be up someday soon! Please keep reading and reviewing! *~CoolAngel~* 


	3. My Mistake

My Mistake  
  
A/N : I know some of you are pretty mad because I made Logan a transgenic? Why? It doesn't change anything between Max and Him? They aren't related. And someone, just because my quotation marks look like « this » they're not reading it? Thats a silly reason not to read it. I don't know how my quotation marks got like that, and I have no idea how to change them, so if you don't want to read it because it looks like that, don't. And since Logan is an X5, he can heal (when he gets his tattoo removed, thats why it doesn't turn red). And its good that Ames is out of the picture.. Or is it? Anywhoo, thanks for the critisism, it makes me become better as a writer. Also, sorry for mis-spelling and, and also I missed a space between andcontinued, it should have been and continued.  
  
Disclaimer : All character's belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee.  
  
Where we left off..  
  
Clemente sat there by himself. He didn't know what to do. These.. 'Freaks' as people called them, maybe they really did have feelings? That girl had risked her life for him, she had saved his life. And now they have to kill them. He thought back to when those three people came out. They were crying. One of them was trying to go back in. She kept saying « Please don't kill them, please don't kill them. » As if she really cared for them. And the proprietor of the company Jam Pony, Normal, I think his name was, he said they weren't monsters. Maybe if we just gave them a chance.  
  
*******************************************  
  
It had been 2 days since the 'Freaks' had been in the building, and Clemente had been sent home after White had tried to kill him. After What was dead, they took him to the morgue and had examined his blood closely. He didn't have a blood type. His blood was like no blood they had ever seen. It had every type of chemical in it you could imagine. Like, hydrogene, Lithium, Neon, and so on. Every single chemical known to man, and many unidentified ones too. But now he is frozen while the scientist's try to figure out what is up with him. Hmmmm, they also said something about him being..  
  
********* ************  
  
« Allright y'all listen up! » Max screamed. She was starting to get worried, everyone was starting to get hungry. She wasn't though, but still everyone else needed food.  
  
For the last two days she had gone into withdrawl. She had sworn that after her sister had been shot, she would never touch a gun. But just as a spurr of the moment, she had grabbed Clemente's gun and started shooting at White. Logan had told her it was ok, it was either her or him, and better him. But still, she would have rather killed him some other way. 'But better stop worrying about him now,' Max though, 'I have better things to worry about, besides dead people.'  
  
Max got up from being in a room on the floor. It was a mess. This room looked like it used to ba an office. There was hundreds of old floppy disc's all over the floor. Max picked some up. 'L'addressé du presidente, Monsieur A.W.' It read. «What kinda whacko language is that? » Max said to herself. Just then, Logan came in. Max still had mixed feelings about him. Besides, he had lied to her, he didn't have a reason to. But when-ever she looked into his eyes, she got lost and all dreamy feeling. She sighed. 'Get out of it Maxie,' she thought to herself. She didn't know why, but wheneve she got around Logan, she got all teenager feeling, like it was some petty crush. But she knew it wasn't, it was true love.(Max goes off into a dreamy state) « Max, » Logan said. « I love you, Marry me. » Max took in a deep breath! This can't be true, because its my dream come true! « Yes Logan, yes, I love you, I love you, and I will forever! »  
  
« Max, » Logan said, « Max, Max, Max, Max, » She suddenly snapped awake.  
  
« Um, yeah yeah. » She said. 'Man, not again! Stupid, stupid, stupid.'  
  
« What were you doing? » he questioned her, also he was lookign at her funny, as if she was crazy.  
  
« Looking at these disc's. Whats does 'L'addressé du presidente, Monsieur A.W.' mean? I think its in some kinda language. You probably know though. » Max had no idea how she sounded after just coming out of a dreamy state, but she thought pretty stupid.  
  
« Well, it looks like french. And if it is, it would mean 'The address of the President, Mister A.W.' I don't know who that would be. Anyways, the reason I'm here to talk to you, besides just to talk, is that there's a lady out there saying she can get food for us. » Max couldn't believe her ears. « Food? » She repeated.  
  
« Yeah, and she wants to talk to you about getting it, she's also crying too, I don't know why though. » And he took her hand, looked her in the eyes, and smiled, and led her to the woman.  
  
Max's first glance at the woman told her everything she needed to know about her. She was about 5'5, skinny, but had muscles, with short black hair, pouty lips, brown eyes, and was dressed in all blue colors. « You can get us food? » Max said cooly.  
  
« Yes I can. » Replied the woman.  
  
« Wait, lemme see your barcode first. » Max said and walked over to the woman and looked. She had no barcode. 'Just as I thought' Max said to herself. « No barcode, » She said aloud.  
  
« I have no barcode because I'm not a 'Freak' as you would call yourselves.» The woman said steadily, « But I am on your side of the battle. I grew up at Manticore with my father, helping him in his research. But enough about me, do you want food or not? »  
  
« Yes, » Max said.  
  
A/N : So, how did you like it? I hope you liked it better than the other one? Lol, anywhoo, tell me what you think! 


	4. Joyce

Joyce  
  
A/N: Insert here  
  
Disclaimer : All character's belong to James Cameron, even Joyce.  
  
Ok, so we left off with Max telling the woman they wanted food.  
  
******** ******* « OK, well, if you want food, you'll have to let me go out there. » The woman said.  
  
« Listen, Lady, sigh, whats your name? » Max said.  
  
« It's Joyce. And if you don't want me to go out there, you'll all starve. » Joyce had a point.  
  
« Will you let me think it over? » Max said, « I don't wan to endanger anyone, not a single soul. »  
  
« Oh thats good dear, but think fast! » And the woman known as Joyce walked away, well, limped away. Max noticed this, and said « What happened to your leg? »  
  
« Oh, nothing, I just fell down on my way over here. » But Max knew she was lying. 'Oh well, better she lie over hitting her leg than over us escaping.' Max thought to herself.  
  
« By the way, Joyce, go get us some food. » Max yelled as she walked away. The only recognition Joyce gave of acknowlegment was a wave of her hand.  
  
Max walked over to Alec. « Whats going on? » She asked him, knowing the answer.  
  
« Nadda wadda padda. » Thats been his answer for the last two days.  
  
« Ok Alec, you can lose your mind, but someones gone to get food. » Max said. Now he would perk up, say food, and start running around looking important, Max predicted.  
  
Alec's eyes opened wide stood up, said « Gimme food, » and started running around helping people and looking important. Typical. So Max walked over to Mole and said « What you up too Mole? » When-ever Max was bored, she would talk to Mole about what-ever he had figured out in the last 10 minutes, but she wasn't expecting what he had to say.  
  
« We got a problem, Miss Perfect DNA, » He said.  
  
« Where have you been the last 2 days? » Max shot back.  
  
« I mean bigger than being stuck in a building surrounded by cops and no food, » He said.  
  
« Gahhhh! What now Mole? » Max said. She was close to tears now, she hadn't slept in almost three days, usually she would have slept for awhile last night but she and Hared, an X6 had stayed up the night talking about what to do. She was just so sick, she had gotten more tattoo appearing on her arms and back and Logan was still working on what they meant. 'Hopefully some good news this time,' she thought.  
  
« Well, since I found a laptop in the van, I've been able to hack into their cellphones, and they're planning on bombing. In 4 hours. What can we do? » Desperation was in his eyes. Tears were in Max's. She ran back into the room where she's been living for the last two days and finally broke down.  
  
« Why us, Lord? WHY MUST WE GO THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN FOR SOMETHING OUT OF OUR CONTROL? THAT WE DID NOT DO? CAN'T ANYTHING SAVE US? » Max couldn't believe she was crying this out, she was sure everyone would be able to hear, the pain in her heart was so ******. 'I've caused this to happen,' she though. 'This is all my fault, and now everyone's going to die because of it.'  
  
Max opened her mouth to cry more, but english didn't come out. « ACERE FORSENI ER UTHITH MADES AYRE EH MAOPI BAHU QUEPAY!!!!!! » Max stopped. What had she said? She had no idea. She was still crying, and everyone was surrounding her. Logan pushed through and told everyone to leave. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. She found comfort in his arms and soon fell into a deep, deep sleep. When she woke again, it was night time and she could see the stars shining through the window. She wasn't dreaming, because she could feel a pain in her side. Logan was sitting on a chair, sleeping too. She didn't want to wake him up, so she crept out the door. Alec was sitting on a table, drinking some beer.  
  
« Morning Sunshine, » Alec whispered, looking at her.  
  
« What.. Whats going on? Why aren't we dead? Where did you get the beer? How.. » Max started talking, but Alec interupted her.  
  
« Max, calm down, calm down. I haven't seen anything so high-strung since you guys escaped in 2009. I'll tell you everything.. Just calm down and have a glass of milk, » Alec smiled.  
  
Max grabbed a chair unsteadily and sat down and put her feet up on the table. She looked around. There was leftover food all over the floor, and everyone was sleeping contentidly. Alec came over with a glass of milk and handed it to her. He also covered her with a blanket. As she sipped her milk, Alec started talking, telling her what happened.  
  
« Were not dead, because of whatever you said. After you said whatever, you feel asleep, more like passed out, and it got all cloudy out. We heard screming outside, and all the cops and them were getting into their cars, but the cars were melting. So then, the new head guy, I dunno his name, but he said they gave up. We could live normally without them hurting us! They'll register us as normal people Maxie! You did it! And your friend, Joyce, got us food before they told us that. And this beer she got us is pretty good! Well, its not really beer, its more like a cooler, called Mike's Hard Lemonade, and Mike's hard Cranberry Lemonade. We can leave this place tomorrow morning. We gave them all our names, I gave them yours for you, and as we leave tomorrow, they'll pass them out to us! »  
  
Max couldn't believe her ears! They could live! She thought of all the things she'd be able to do, then everything became dark and she passed out!  
  
« MAX.. » She heard Alec scream, but heard no more.  
  
A/N : So, how'd you like it? I bet you'll be mad that she passed out! 


End file.
